Wild Kratts, Season 3, Episode 7: A Shocking Situation
by ShorinRyuKarateKobudo
Summary: The Wild Kratts are studying one of the most lethal creature in the world: the electric eel. While trying to unravel the secret behind its ability to produce electricity, the exotic pet collector Marcus Marionette reappears to capture all of the Amazon freshwater fishes. The brothers must use the power of the electric eel to save all the fish from becoming sold to the black market.


Location: Amazon Basin

Featured animals: Electric Eel, Red-Bellied Piranha, Black Caiman, Arapaima, Harpy Eagle, Basilisk Lizard, Jaguar, Giant Otter, and a host of other different species of freshwater fish found in the Amazon River like angelfish and tetras

Animals Mentioned: Torpedo, Electric Catfish, and Freshwater Elephantfish

Villain of the Week: Marcus Marionette

Animal names: Lightning Rod, Splash-Claw, Razor Wind, Shadow

It's early in the morning at the Amazon River basin and the Kratt brothers are busy using their scopes to see in the water.

"Did you find one, yet, Chris?" Martin asked.

"Not yet, bro," said Chris.

Aviva and the rest of the gang come out of the Tortuga to see the brothers.

"What are you guys doing?" Aviva asked still a little tired.

"We're looking for a creature with the most amazing creature power in the world!" said Martin all excited.

"Uh-huh, what kind of power would this creature have?" Koki asked.

"And what kind of creature is it?" Jimmy asked.

"I think I know what they're after," said Brandon.

"We're looking for an electric eel…" said Chris.

"… who has the power to produce electricity," said Martin.

The team looked surprised.

"Now that's a cool creature to study," said Koki.

"I kinda always wanted to know how the electric eel is able to produce electricity," said Jimmy, "I mean it's not like they're plugged into an outlet."

The team looked at him all weirded out.

"This could be the greatest creature power suit ever, if you guys can find one to study," said Aviva.

"And that's what we're trying to do," said Chris scanning underwater with the scope.

"Why not just swim after one?" Brandon asked.

"Not if we want to get shocked," said Martin, "I mean electric eels can produce up to 600 volts of electricity."

"But I thought you bros are 'adventurous'," said Koki, "You guys ran with lions, swam with sharks, and can't handle an electric eel?"

Chris and Martin quickly dress up into their swimsuit.

"C'mon Martin, we got an eel to discover," said Chris.

"You said it," said Martin as he and Chris jump straight into the Amazon River basin.

"You know, electric eels aren't exactly eels," said Brandon, "they're actually a type of knifefish."

"Knifefish?" Jimmy asked as Brandon pulls out a video on his Creature pod.

"Knifefish, known for having their fins underneath them unlike a traditional fishes' fins and it undulates like a wave instead of flapping," said Brandon.

"So the electric eel is called an eel because of its elongated body since those other knifefish look more like a regular fish than an eel," said Aviva.

"So these are the only fish that can produce electricity?" Jimmy asked.

"No, there are other kinds of fish that produce electricity, such as electric rays like the Torpedo, the electric catfishes from Africa, and the freshwater elephantfish" said Brandon, "They, too, can generate electricity, just not as powerful as the electric eel."

"Well I just hope the Kratt bros don't get themselves into a shocking situation," said Koki.

Back in the Amazon River basin, the Kratt brothers are examining the bottom and the edge to find an electric eel hiding.

"Did you find anything yet, Martin?" Chris asked.

"Not yet, bro," said Martin.

"Well it has got to be around here somewhere," said Chris, "I mean it's the wet season, they should be active."

Martin gets distracted by shoals of angelfish and tetras.

"Chris, aren't they beautiful or what?" said Martin all mesmerized.

"Martin, we need to focus or we won't find an electric eel," said Chris.

The entire sudden, one of the angelfish gets zapped and the rest of the shoal swam away. An electric eel appears from underneath the bottom of the river floor and swallows the prey whole.

"Martin, did you see that?" said Chris all amazed.

"Yup, that's an electric eel, alright," said Martin, "600 volts of electricity, enough to stun its prey so that he can eat. Now that is some creature power."

Another electric eel appears right underneath Martin.

"Martin, be careful!" Chris warned but Martin accidentally grabs the electric eel and the electric eel lets out a huge jolt of electricity, shocking Martin and rendering him immobile, "MARTIN!"

Chris grabs Martin after the electric eel left and swims back to the surface.

At the Tortuga, everyone was doing their own thing until Chris barges in with the still immobile Martin.

"Everyone, quick," Chris shouted in fear, "Martin has been electrified! We have a medical emergency!"

Everyone gasped, Koki sounded the emergency alarm, and everyone else participated in trying to recover Martin. Martin was still conscious but was overwhelmed seeing what the Tortuga were gonna use to heal him. Martin eventually passed out. Moments later, Martin was woken up by a splash of water.

"Huh, wha, who-wah!" said Martin all surprised to be awake and moving, again, "What just happened?"

"We got you back up thanks to the combination of our medicine and acupuncture, courtesy of Brandon," said Chris, "Although, you might wanna hold still because he's only got a few more needles left to pull off of you."

Brandon manages to pull out all of the needles but each needle he pulls, Martin cries "Oww!"

"How many needles was I covered in?" said Martin.

"Oh on every chi spot on your body," said Brandon as Martin wondered what he meant, "I put a thousand on you, one on every chi spot to help revitalize your control over your muscles."

"Whoa, now that was a weird sensation," said Martin, "Not the needle, but being zapped by an electric eel. It felt like I was losing control of my movements."

"Well that's what electricity does, Martin," said Koki as she pulls out a picture of a human muscle in the monitor, "You see, humans move because of our nerves. Our nerves send an electrical signal to our brain telling it to do something like moving certain muscles or react to different pains. But when that electric eel zapped you, its 600 volts of electricity disrupted your nerves, causing a delay of signals to your brain and as a result you become completely immobile and numb."

"Whoa, now that is awesome," said Jimmy.

"But I don't understand; how did you manage to survive from being zapped by that electric eel?" Aviva wondered.

"I believe this might answer your question," said Brandon hold Martin's not-working Creature pod, "Martin's Creature Pod must have redirected some of the electricity to itself but wasn't able to contain all of the energy surge, so it shorted out and the remaining energy got redirected to Martin."

"Oh great, now I have to repair the Creature pods to be more insulated," said Aviva who takes Martin's Creature pod to fix it.

"And while you are at it, Aviva, we need Creature power disks with the power of the electric eel so that we can use their awesome creature power of generating electricity!" said Chris.

"I'll need to first make all of my inventions more insulated so that the electric eels won't short them out," said Aviva, "And how do you plan on touching one without getting electrocuted?"

"We'll figure it out," said Martin.

"Like that last time?" said Chris.

Koki looks at her computer suspiciously, "Hmm, that's odd. I'm getting a weird signal that was on very briefly and then vanished. Something's not right."

Over at where Koki picked up the signal is a cloaked ship that looks similar to a modern whaler ship that's cruising down the Amazon River. There, a group of men are manning the ship and leading them is no other than the exotic pet collector Marcus Marionette.

"C'mon, lads, don't be a bunch of buldgers. There is no way I'm gonna let my bizzo bail out all because of a mishap," said Marcus commanding his henchmen, "Now check what we have, now."

Down underneath the ship are beams of light, just Donita's disco ball freeze ray, that captures all of the freshwater fish, but doesn't catch the electric eels.

Back at the Tortuga, Aviva finishes touching up all of her inventions.

"Okay, guys," said Aviva, "I upgraded these to be more insulated so that the electric eel can't short them out."

"Awesome," said the Kratt brothers as they take their tools and get ready for another adventure.

"Now the only way I can get started on the Creature Power disks with electric eel powers, you guys have to be there to find out the secret to their ability to produce electricity without getting zapped in the process," said Aviva.

"We're on our way," said Chris as he begins to leave the Tortuga.

"Awesome, swimming with electric eels," said Martin who leaves the Tortuga with Martin.

"I hope they'll be more careful this time," said Koki.

The Kratt brothers enter the basin to find some more electric eels, swimming across schools of different species of freshwater fish.

"Okay, we need to find an electric eel to study so that Aviva can make us have the awesome power to generate electricity," said Chris.

An electric eel appears.

"Hey Chris, that looked like the same eel that got me," said Martin, "I think I name you Lightning Rod."

"Careful, Martin," said Chris holding onto Martin on his shoulder, "you don't want to get zapped twice."

Lightning Rod zaps a nearby fish and eats it. A shoal of red-bellied piranhas then appear, encircling the piranha eating its catch.

"Whoa, a shoal of piranhas," said Martin, "I wonder if that's Razor Wind?"

"What," said Chris, "We went over this before: piranhas don't exactly live in shoals."

The electric eel responds by generating a huge jolt of electricity, which stuns the entire shoal of piranhas.

"Whoa, now that is electricity at its most finest," said Martin.

Piranha predators like the arapaima, black caiman, and giant otters appear to the scene to catch the momentarily paralyzed piranhas.

"Whoa, talk about a free lunch," said Martin, "That arapaima and black caiman just took advantage of Lightning Rod's defense."

"Yeah," said Chris, "even fierce predators like them won't take on an electric eel."

"Guys, I got it all," said Aviva through Chris's Creature pod, "the electric eel has three abdominal pairs of organs that contribute to generating electricity: the main organ, the Hunter's organ, and the Sach's organ. These organs make up four-fifths of its body, and are what give the electric eel the ability to generate two types of electric organ discharges: low voltage and high voltage."

Aviva pulls out pictures of the organs on the computer screen.

"It says here that these organs are made of electrocytes," said Koki, also through the Creature pod, analyzing the pictures, "which are lined up so a current of ions can flow through them and stack so that each one adds to a potential difference. When the eel locates its prey, the brain sends a signal through the nervous system to the electrocytes. This opens the ion channels, allowing sodium to flow through, reversing the polarity momentarily."

"And by causing a sudden difference in electric potential, it generates an electric current," said Aviva, "in which stacked plates each produce an electrical potential difference."

"The Hunter's organ is responsible for generating 600 volts of electricity," said Koki, "but the Sach's organ is more associated with electrolocation due to the low amount of voltage it can produce, and the main organ helps emit these signals."

"I'll need to make sure to incorporate a synthetic variation of these organs so that the Kratt bros can have electric eel powers," said Aviva, "but brothers, you have to be very diligent whenever you use this because if you keep this up for at least an hour, you'll tire out and need to rest until fully recharged."

"In other words, you become completely vulnerable," said Koki.

"Ouch," said Jimmy.

"That's why we have Ninja," said Martin.

"Really?" said Brandon.

Fish then start disappearing on the pathway towards Chris and Martin, ignoring the Lightning Rod in the process.

"Huh?" Chris wondered, "Fish are disappearing?"

"What is going on here?" Martin also wondered.

"I'm on it," said Koki on her computer hacking into an unknown signal, which reveals Marcus in his cloaked ship.

"Oi, watch where you move tha… huh?" said Marcus, surprised to see the Tortuga found them.

"Marcus," said Aviva.

"The Pet-Collector," said Jimmy.

"The Pet-Collector?" said Koki all confused.

"Martin came up with that," said Jimmy, "It works."

"You bloody Wild Wallaroos, how on Earth did you get past my cloak?" said the Pet-Collector.

"That would be none of your business, Marcus," said Aviva, "All you need to worry about is letting go all those fish."

"Yeah, they belong living free and in the wild!" said Martin.

"Not in someone's tank," said Chris.

"Ha, like you can find me," said Marcus as he turns off the monitor.

"Guys, you need to locate that ship so Ninja can infiltrate that ship and stop Marcus," said Koki.

"On it!" said both brothers as Chris swam to a giant otter and Martin swam to Splash-Claw and touched them both. They activate their Creature Power suit, shouting "Activate Creature Power Suit!", and turn into humanoid versions of the creature they touch.

The brothers try to locate the ship, Chris searching from underwater and Martin on the surface of the water.

"The ship has to be here somewhere," said Martin running on the surface on the Amazon River.

"We have to keep searching," said Chris swimming from underneath.

Martin then gets sprayed by a jet of water and Chris gets hit by multiple steel rods, forcing the brothers to retreat to land.

"Oww, they are sure rough," said Martin.

"Let's try a different tactic," said Chris as Shadow the black jaguar cub and a female Harpy eagle appears.

"I'll say," said Martin as he touches Shadow and Chris touches the female Harpy eagle, turning into humanoid versions of the creature they touched.

"I'll search high and you search from the side in secrecy," said Chris as he takes off high in the sky and Martin moves off, hiding in the forest all camouflaged.

At the ship, the Pet-Collector and his men scan the forest with their thermal imaging camera and locate Martin.

"There you are," said the Pet-Collector, "Throw the grenades."

The henchmen throw grenades that are filled with tear gas at where Martin is hiding and Martin gets hit, feeling in pain and ran back into the water for relief.

"Martin!" said Chris who gets hit by stun grenades, causing him to fall into the river, as well.

"Chris! Martin!" Koki shouted in fear, "That Pet-Collector will pay for what he did!"

"But don't you worry, Koki," said Aviva, "Thanks to the brothers, I was able to pinpoint where the ship should be. Now we just have to drop the cloak disruptor so that Ninja can infiltrate and stop Marcus."

The Tortuga flies on top of the supposed location of the cloaked ship and Aviva drops an EMP grenade that only disrupts the cloaking device.

"HAHAHA," said the Pet-Collector, "You think I'm that easy to stop? I'm smart enough to have a backup generator insulated by your EMP grenade to keep my ship moving at the price of my cloak. But I'll get away with this!"

Brandon jumps out of the Tortuga and onto the ship.

"The bloody ninja," said the Petkeeper, "Take him down boys!"

The henchmen charge after Brandon but Brandon took them all down bare-handed and pinned them down with his shurikens and kunais. He then enters the bowel of the ship, recording the captured fish to the Tortuga.

"The poor fish," said Aviva at the Tortuga, "being packed together just to be shipped."

"There's no way all these fish can survive," said Koki, also at the Tortuga, "Most of them will die."

Back at the ship, the Pet-Collector reappears, armed with an Annihilator crowbar.

"I'm afraid you won't be leaving with that footage," said the Pet-Collector who taps the crowbar on his hand.

Brandon pulls out his pair of sais and they clash.

"It seems you are not interested in electric eels," said Brandon.

"Are you kidding me?" said the Pet-Collector, unaware that Brandon's Creature pod was still on "those bloody monsters are a complete menace! No one would ever want to keep them. Besides, they'll destroy my inventory as well as mess up my ship if one gets too close to the engine!"

"That's it!" said Aviva who finally finished the Creature Power disks, "Guys, hang in there! Jimmy is gonna teleport you Creature Power disks with the power of the electric eel!"

Aviva tosses the Creature Power disks to the teleportation device and Jimmy teleports them to the Kratt Brothers. "Teleporting," said Jimmy.

The Kratt brothers receive the Creature Power disks and insert them into their Creature Power suits, saying "Awesome!" and swam underwater to touch Lightning Rod. Thanks to their insulated suits, they are insulated from Lightning Rods electricity and activate their Creature Power suits, shouting "Activate Creature Power suits!" and turning into limbless electric eels.

"To the Creature Rescue!" the brothers shouted as they both locate the motor engine with electrolocation and let loose 600 volts of electricity onto the motor when they locate it.

"We have to keep this up until the motor gives," said Chris.

"Man this is exhausting," said Martin.

They eventually tire out but the engine stops working.

The Pet-Collector stops fighting when the entire ship stops dead and loses all power.

"What!? Not even the emergency backup generator works!?" said the Pet-Collector who gets knocked out by Brandon in the dark.

The Tortuga lands and the Kratt brothers come out of the ship and deactivate onto the shores.

"You guys did it!" Aviva shouted, "You stopped the Pet-Collector and saved all the fish!"

"Not exactly!" said Brandon, "The ship is gonna blow!"

The Pet-Collector escapes on a rafting boat with his henchmen, "HAHAHA, now you bloody Wild Wallabies have two options: catch me or save the stupid fish from the inevitable!"

"Why you…" said Aviva.

"We'll get him some other time," said Chris, "Right now, we need to save all the fish so that they can live free and in the wild."

"I can pick up the ship with my mechanical arm and toss it high," said Aviva, "But you need to free the fish, first."

"Right!" said the brothers as they, Brandon, Koki, and Jimmy free all the fish at the nick of time and jump out so Aviva can use her mechanical arm to chuck the ship high in the air. The ship explodes and the team watches it like fireworks.

"Yup, I say that was definitely one shocking mission," said Chris.

"But all in all, mission accomplished!" said Martin.


End file.
